biglezshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Ellis 'Warning Guy' Warrnington
Ellis "Warning Guy" Warrington is a support character in The Big Lez Show and cousin to Sergio Warrington. He appears early in Season 1 and late season 2. It is revealed that Ellis is Kingdom Cumian like Lez, Clarence and Norton. It is unknown whether Sergio is also Kingdom Cumian but it's possible that he is Ellis' adoptive cousin. Background (Season 1 & 2) Ellis 'Warning Guy' Warrington is a recurring character on The Big Lez Show. He is Sergio Warrington's cousin. Ellis appears briefly in Season 1 when he rescues Lez and Quinton from a shark when he jumped from the lighthouse and killed the shark with a knife. Ellis appears briefly in a flashback in season 2 episode 1 by helping Lez out of the spaceship wreckage. Ellis doesn't appear again until Season 2 episode 8 'goin back' when he helps Lez, Sassy's crew (minus Donny who avoided arrest), Clarence and his cousin Sergio escape from the prison in a truck driven by himself and then drives the crew to the Volcano Bong where Lez's spaceship is. Ellis then accompanies Lez on his voyage to Kingdom Cum along with Sassy and Donny (Nolezy stayed back to hit the Volacano Bong). After realising Kingdom Cum has been destroyed they head back to earth but when they reach earth a choomah jumps onto the ship and destroys it resulting in them crash landing where the Battle of Brown Town starts. Battle of Brown Town After helping Lez out of the wreckage of the spaceship. Ellis and Lez fight the choomah's but Lez is abducted by a Choomahdactyl and taken to their leader Cecil the Sasquatch. Ellis continues to fight and kill the choomah's with his gun and knife until he runs out of ammo and is surrounded by choomah's until he is rescued by Wayn-O, Donny, Scruffy and Sergio who use shotguns (Wayn-O and Scruffy), a sniper (Sergio) and a mini gun (Donny) to take down the whole pack of choomah's to rescue Ellis. He then escapes with Lez, The Sasquatches and Sergio by Mike Nolan in a helicopter and return home. Season 3 Ellis appears briefly in episode 4 'popcoin' in one of Lez's heroine cookie trip-outs where he is yelling at him. Choomah Island 2 Ellis is once again among the group when they travel to Choomah Island. Ellis is the Co-Pilot of the Plane which is flown to Choomah Island, right before taking flight, Ellis and his Cousin smoke laced marijuana. This then leads to the rest of the group jumping out of the plane to land on the island, however Ellis continues to fly the plane until it crashes into the island resulting in both pilots fighting Cecil the Sasquatch and his servant. It is then revealed that Ellis is actually a former kingdom cummian before the planet was destroyed, he proceeds to slit Cecil's throat after a brief but intense fight. Choomah Island is then destroyed by Clarence which leads the group to leave and rendezvous to a nearby beach which when Ellis and his cousin crash Norton's UFO into a Lighthouse. Lez then asks if Ellis can return the UFO to him, he then says that he will the next morning. Appearence Warning Guy has an extemely muscular physique, which is normally concealed by his yellow rain jacket long and grey vest. He also has dark brown hair that he ties up and a bushy beard. Powers-Abilities As a Kingdom Cummian, Warning Guy has superhuman strength, endurance, stamina and enhanced speed. However, he also has the ability to fly which is something we have not seen from the other Kingdom Cummians. He is also an effective combatant as he was able to go toe to toe with Cecil, a very large Sasquatch, and was able to kill a shark with just a hunting knife. He is also proficient with firearms and can pilot an aircraft.